In recent years, cloud computing (hereafter, referred to as a cloud environment) has been used, where multiple computing resources on a network can be used as user's computing resources by using a virtualization technology of servers and networks. In the cloud environment, various resources are shared by multiple users.
In the cloud environment, an operator needs to create documentation of the resources that constitute the cloud environment for management and, each time he/she performs a task on a resource, reads a document to analyze the effect on a user who uses the cloud environment due to the task.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-33545
However, the conventional method of reading documents has a problem in that it is difficult for an operator to efficiently determine the effect on a user due to a task performed on a resource. In recent years, the cloud environment has been increasing in size and has been complicated; therefore, the amount of documents to be analyzed is significant. Thus, it is difficult for an operator to efficiently determine the effect on an appropriate user.